


Laying Hands

by SpicyCheese



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of canon suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison meets Rachel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Hands

"So, you're gay."

Alison's face drops, shock and confusion setting in. She had not expected this. She had only come to ask for Sarah and Kira's release. "What? I-"

"Please, Mrs. Hendrix. You didn't really think that bafoon of a husband was the only person keeping tabs on you did you? Especially not when your... _activities_ involved another subject as well."

Alison's reddening face, her anger and silent indignation only serves to amuse Rachel further.

"So tell me," the blonde asks lightly, leaning against the edge of her desk in front of Alison's chair. "What is it like, to have sexual intercourse with someone who looks identical to yourself?"

Alison stands and gathers things, moving to leave.

"It really is too bad she terminated herself early. I did so look forward to watching the rest of her unraveling..."

The resounding _CRACK_ of Alison's palm connecting with Rachel's cheek echos through the cavernous office.

"You'll never know what it's like to be with us. To be one of us. This," the brunette holds up her reddend palm, "Is the only way any of _us_ will be 'laying hands' on you...."


End file.
